


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Chell is alone, Chell misses GLaDOS, Don’t worry I promise there will be fluff, F/F, GLaDOS is alone, maybe they can fix that together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Almost everything Chell did at the lab was deadly and had a negative side effect. As soon as she leaves, those effects surface. She needs GLaDOS’s help.
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

How many days had it been Since Chell left the lab? She didn’t know, nor did she care. It wasn’t her concern right now. And it’s not like she made it very far from Aperture anyway. There weren’t many places she could go in all honesty. She spent most of her day laying down in the grass, taking in all the sun and fresh air she had missed out on while in Aperture.

The outside wasn’t that much different from her old life. Humans scattered around but there wasn’t much civilization to speak of. It was just her and companion cube. Chell still hasn’t spoken, even if she was free now. There was nothing to say and there was no one to say it to. Sometimes Chell would look up at the sky and wonder how Wheatley was doing, but the only one she wanted to actually talk to was her, as strange as it sounded. Part of Chell didn’t hate GLaDOS. Part of Chell missed her. 

As for Chell herself, she sat alone in the wide barren fields of wheat that seemed to stretch for miles. She was supposed to be happy. She was free. But she was weak. After leaving the lab, she didn’t make it very far before she had to rest. Chell felt weak, sick and getting sicker. Something was wrong and she had a few ideas of what. Chell had practically doused herself in Repulsion Gel before she left the lab. Before she left her. 

Chell didn’t want to say it, she didn’t even want to think it. She needed her help. She was the only one who could probably even tell her what exactly was wrong. Chell had a vague idea of what was wrong from Cave’s automated warnings, but the former test subject was almost clueless on what was happening or how to fix it. Could she even fix it? Chell also didn’t know. Maybe she would know. She always knew everything. As angry as Chell was at her, GLaDOS always had something to add.

‘Maybe she’d know how to help? Would she even let me live if I showed back up?’ 

That thought scared Chell, the thought of death. She had been running from it for so long, now it was right in front of her and she can’t even run. Moving was a struggle. Chell was in pain; She felt helpless. 

Opening her eyes, she averted her stare from the sun and instead turned her head to the side. Slowly, Chell managed to push herself off the ground and stand. Picking up companion cube was difficult but Chell wasn’t about to leave her only friend behind. 

‘I have to go back. I have to get her help.’ 

Chell knew there was a risk. She knew she might be killed, but if she didn’t go and at least try, she’d die sick and alone. Chell didn’t want that. 

‘If I’m going to die, it might as well be with her.’


	2. Helpless, Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell makes it to GLaDOS, and is surprised by her reaction.

The short trip back to Aperture had taken much longer than expected. Having to stop every twenty minutes to rest was quite the hindrance on travel time. Nevertheless, Chell was almost there. Just a mile or two to go. 

With Companion Cube in arm, Chell pushed through her new normal of fatigue and dizziness. Usually she would have stopped again, but there seemed to be a driving force in her. Maybe it was the unnerving familiarity of her surroundings as she walked, or maybe it was the chance to see GLaDOS again. Chell didn’t know. Chell didn’t want to know. Pushing forward, she kept walking. 

Attempting to ignore her physical condition, the former test subjects brain was filled with scenarios of what would happen once she actually reached the lab. Some of the thoughts were terrifying worst case scenarios, and some were filled with Chell’s fantasy. She really had no idea what to expect. GLaDOS never seemed to be reasonable. She kept imagining that oh-so familiar monotonous voice telling her to go away. She wasn’t sure why, but every time she envisioned that, it seemed to break Chell’s heart just a little bit. 

Even more heartbreaking to Chell were the scenarios she knew would never happen. The ones where GLaDOS opened the door immediately and let her in. The scenarios where she told Chell how much she missed her. That she wasn’t alone in that feeling. 

Shaking her head, Chell pushed those thoughts away and kept moving. Aperture was now in eyesight. Just the sight of that metal door sent chills down Chell’s spine. It was harrowing, but somewhat...comforting. Chell couldn’t explain it, nor was it her top priority right now. 

Only a few steps away from the door, Chell placed Companion Cube gently on the ground, as well as herself. The trip took what little she left out of her. Resting herself against the metal door, Chell turned her head so she was looking directly at GLaDOS’s camera. 

It didn’t take long for the camera to adjust and narrow in on her. The device almost looked like it had jumped back in surprise. Once she caught her attention, Chell waved weakly to the monitor. There was a few seconds of silence before the AI said anything. 

“It’s you.” 

The tone of GLaDOS’s voice wasn’t exactly anything she had imagined. It wasn’t angry, sad or murderous. It wasn’t anything Chell had realistically expected. It was happy. Maybe it was disingenuous, but Chell didn’t care. She let the happy tone ring in her ears before reacting. Still unwilling to respond, Chell just gave the camera a glare. She could hear it zoom it quite a bit. 

“Good lord, what happened to you? You look like death incarnate.”

Chell didn’t need a mirror to know what GLaDOS was talking about. She could feel it, she looked exactly how she felt: God awful. Chell gave a simple and weak nod. Even if she was willing to speak, there wouldn’t be much to say. It was all pretty self explanatory. Chell was sick and she needed help.

“Why are you even here? I told you I wanted you gone and I meant it.” 

The once happy tone had turned more bitter. It made the former test subjects heart sink. In an attempt to get her point across, Chell lifted her hand onto the door handle and flashed a pitiful smile to GLaDOS. It was met with silence. 

***  
It took everything in GLaDOS not to open that door. It really did. She had to override almost every emotional response to keep it locked. 

The way she looked, her smile and the fact she was still carrying around that stupid box made the AI feel something she hadn’t felt since she kicked it chill out. She felt bad. She felt sorry. And right now, she was scared. She was scared for Chell. She really did look terrible. 

The lab was so dull, and the silence was deafening. Even if that lunatic of a human was mute, she still made some noise. GLaDOS missed that noise. She thought about it more than she’d like to admit, then again, she thought about Chell more than she’d like to admit.

It was all too much for the AI. GLaDOS felt weak too, maybe not physically, but she felt weak. She wanted to give in and let the human inside. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand doing nothing all day. She couldn’t stand the thought of Chell being sick. 

Not so long ago the AI wouldn’t have cared if Chell lived or died, if she was sick or healthy. But now? It seemed to rattle GLaDOS. She wanted to help, and she couldn’t explain why.   
***

Chell had closed her eyes waiting for a response, and considering how long it had been, she assumed she wasn’t going to get one. 

For some reason, no response was hurting more than being told to leave. Chell wanted to hear her voice again. The sound of wind just wasn’t enough anymore.

Just as Chell was about to leave, the sound of the door unlocking jerked her wide awake. 

She was being let in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-upload because I totally posted the wrong version!!! Sorry :) This is the ending! Will probably post epilogue before February ends!

Walking into the lab, Chell noted how nearly nothing had changed since her departure. There were still remnants of gel coating scattred on the floor, alongside bits of metal scrap and a few disabled turrets. The air was cold and artificial as ever, but Chell didn’t mind, considering she had dedicated most of her time outside to taking in as much oxygen and sun as humanly possible. She was set for quite a while.

Once she was done noting the condition of the lab, Chell took a seat near a control panel. It was littered with buttons, most of which were broken. Oh, how she missed this place. Sinking into the chair, Chell spun it around so she was face-to-monitor with GLaDOS. Her warm orange light covered the human, prompting a faint smile. 

“Stop moving, I have to scan you.” 

The AI’s voice sounded a few octaves lower than before. Hearing the solemn tone reminded Chell the reason she was back at Aperture. For a moment, she could have sworn she forgot about her pain. For a moment, she got to look at GLaDOS and not be in any immediate danger. It was a nice feeling. 

GLaDOS might have been the smartest operating system known to man, but Chell always managed to perplex her. She looked like she had early symptoms of the plague, yet, she was smiling. She’s always been a lunatic. Maybe if the circumstances of their reunion were different, GLaDOS would be happy too. But not right now. Keeping her light on Chell, GLaDOS finished up the scan. 

‘No, that can’t be right…’ 

GLaDOS retracted back closer to the ceiling. She didn’t like any of the numbers she was seeing. She wanted it to be a mistake, but she doesn't make mistakes like this. Calculations were the thing one she could always get right, but just this once, GLaDOS was practically praying to be wrong. Caught up in her own head, GLaDOS failed to realize Chell was attempting to get her attention. 

Waving to the machine, Chell was waiting for GLaDOS to say something, trying to get her attention. The lack of commentary, insults and distance between the two was incredibly worrying. It had been at least twenty whole minutes and Chell hadn’t received any form hazing from GLaDOS. It’s not like Chell wanted GLaDOS to insult her, but right now, her silence wasn’t a good sign. 

Finally, the AI’s monotone voice broke the heavy air surrounding them. 

“I would like to run some tests, and before you try and leave, these tests won’t put your life in danger.” 

Chell scowled. The last thing she wanted to do was take a test. Couldn’t she and GLaDOS talk without one of them having to solve a puzzle? Chell didn’t have the answer to that. With a huff, the human crossed her arms, but nodded reluctantly. 

“For the first test, run from one side of the room and back. Should be easy.” 

Chell noted her procters emphasis on the words “should be”. Though, she wasn’t sure GLaDOS could really call this a test. This seemed to be more of a task. Chell tried to do as she was told, but she didn’t make it very far. Just fifteen seconds of running left the human panting and kneeling on the floor. GLaDOS couldn’t bring herself to look. It pained her to see what she had done to Chell. It filled her with regret to see her only friend so sick. 

After all the tests she ran, after everything the AI had done to this poor girl, she’d think this wouldn’t matter to her. But it did. Blaming Wheatley was easy when the numbers weren’t right in front of her. GLaDOS could no longer cling to the idea that it was just Wheatley’s testing, or Cave’s inventions. She was smarter than that, and so was Chell. GLaDOS knew she brought Chell into this, it was becoming obvious there was no one else to blame.

It was hard to speak with so many thoughts bouncing around in her system, and the last thing she wanted right now was tell Chell the extensive list of problems that only seemed to be getting longer the more GLaDOS looked at the former test subject. She had done enough damage, telling her would only make it worse. 

Lifting herself off of the floor, Chell placed herself directly in GLaDOS’s field of vision. She wanted to know what GLaDOS was thinking. Right now, the test results were no longer important to Chell. She wasn’t stupid, Chell knew there wasn’t going to be any good news today, and she knew GLaDOS was why. 

The AI closed the shutters on her front camera. GLaDOS didn’t understand why she felt so bad. She deleted Caroline, she shouldn’t feel this way anymore. Why does it always come back to her?! This human, of whom she thought so insignificant became the center of her thoughts and feelings. 

“Chell, I’m...I’m so sorry.”

It took a few seconds to process that statement. Even in her most wild fantasy, none of them included the word “sorry”. Before Chell even had a chance to think about how sick she must be for GLaDOS to be apologising, she continued with her statement. 

“You didn’t want this...you didn’t deserve this, but here we are.” The AI’s voice was shaking, like she was holding back tears. Even if GLaDOS couldn’t cry, she sure felt like it.

GLaDOS was cut short when she felt a warmth from her front monitor. Opening her shutters, she was met with the unexpected sight of Chell clinging to her, for reasons she couldn’t even begin to comprehend. 

“What are you doing?! Are you really so crazy that you’d embrace the very thing that took nearly 15 years off of your lifespan?!”

Wasting no time, Chell took a sharp breath in and pressed her forehead on the AI. “Please GLaDOS, don’t ruin the moment. Just let me forgive you.”

Ignoring the sheer shock of hearing Chell’s voice, the AI tried to understand what she meant. “Forgive me..?” 

Chell nodded her head. “Yes, I forgive you.”

GLaDOS didn’t respond after that. Instead, she just let the human cling to her. Words didn’t mean as much as this embrace did. Chell wasn’t in fear of GLaDOS attempting to hurt her, and GLaDOS wasn’t worried Chell trying to disassemble her. It was somber, but it was serene. Both GLaDOS and Chell needed time to process what had just happened, and none of it was going to be easy to think about. 

Still hanging onto GLaDOS, Chell started to understand everything that was happening. All that testing, always running from danger. Chell didn’t think about the consequences then, but now she was living it. Feeling so helpless was crushing, but it didn’t have to be this way. Pulling away from the embrace, Chell held the sides of GLaDOSs monitor so she was still close, but far enough away to see her face.

“You know I won’t make it on my own outside.”

As challenging as that reality was, GLaDOS knew Chell was right. The outside is too barren to support someone as sick as Chell. She needed medical attention, or at least a stable environment. The least the AI could do for Chell was help her get better. GLaDOS was and will always be the smartest operating system, and given the current resources left at Aperture, recovery, or at least improvement, wasn’t totally off the table. 

“No, you wouldn’t. That’s why you’re going to stay here, and why I'm going to help you.” 

Of course Chell wanted to think GLaDOS was only helping her get better to ease her conscience, but it felt so different. This wasn’t deceitful. If anyone could detect deceit, it was Chell, but just this once she trusted the help offered to her. Maybe, just this once, it’d all be okay.


End file.
